Running with Vampires
by journalwriterx
Summary: I'm the only person that can help them complete the story and follow the path... I am the only person that can help the Cullen's. I'm not from their world though; I have to hop from mine to the world inside the books. I have to help them, but I can't change the books in my world, the future. A Twilight Fic with my own twist and characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- **

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in so long, been busy with school and stuff. This is really an experiment something I thought of a while ago. I have written quite a bit, so if you like it I can post more. It's from my own character's point of view, just so you don't get confused. Don't forget read and review please… xxx**

I saw them, sitting there, in the canteen. The canteen seems quite large for the size of the school now that I've had a chance to look around. You don't really get much description from the books, so it is fun to really see inside the stories. Forks high school is a small, quiet school. Sweet really. Sweet if you don't know who the Cullens really are. But I do so it kind of ruins the whole 'sweet' aspect of the school making it just _small_.

I have to say for vampires they weren't being very observant, I guess that because Edward couldn't read my mind that he didn't know I was even in the same room as them. Sometimes they rely on his special talent to much. The Cullen family, unfortunate people now they had me in their lives. Is people the right word? They're vampires really but that's not a big deal. The reason I say unfortunate is because I wasn't very good at what I did. Helping people; I didn't even think that I should have the powers that I do. The ability to cross worlds. Make myself disappear and then reappear. I could kill everyone in the room, even the Vampires. None of them would see it coming. I had to be the worst person in the world and not just my world, every world. And if that wasn't bad enough I am only just beginning to be able to control my powers. Maybe the Cullen's would help me out with this whole thing. They are strange themselves. I mean one of them can read minds, another can control feelings and one can see the future. The Cullen's, the strange vampire family. I say strange because they are not like normally vampires. They only prey on the blood of animals. They consider themselves vegetarians. Which is lucky for them because there is no way I am becoming dessert. I have to help these strange vampires and they don't even know I am here.

I began to walk over towards them. They looked so out of place, the five Cullens that where sat at the lunch table right by the window. Their pale skin and perfect looks looked wrong in this crowded canteen. I guess compared to what they see around here normally I look strange. I am tanned with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Everyone here is very pale. And even though I live in not so sunny England, I do go on holiday. Apparently unlike the people in this canteen.

I was coming very close to them now; I could have sworn Alice saw me. She smiled and then turned to talk to Edward.

"Who is that?" she said in a low voice. I smiled to myself as I saw Edward look at me. I could tell that he was trying to read my thoughts. It was so annoying. I could block him, if I wanted to. Which of course I did. Have you ever had someone go through your personal things, finding things that are private and you don't want them to see. Never stop taking the mick. Although I might think in this way only because I have an older brother. What Edward does is go through your head instead of your things. Just as annoying, but worse. I could feel that he was trying, like a small pinch in my head. To be perfectly honest I didn't really want him to go through my head. So I pushed him out, blocking the entrance to my mind with a wall of power. As I told you I am strange.

I was even closer to the Cullen's now. Almost within touching distance, too close maybe. I know them, everything about them. Their lives and their personalities. I know for a fact that they are up for a laugh as much as the next person, so I disappear. Not from where I was standing but so that they could no longer see me. It's not a physical thing, it's a mind trick. Telling the mind what you can and can't see.

"Where did she go?" Edward whispered to Alice. I laughed as I watched them get confused. I love to make people jump and you have to say vampires are the people that are very hard to scare. It was just too tempting. I could make it so that everyone else in the room could not see me. The Cullen family would just look weird. Not that they don't already. I decided I would do, I would laugh at their faces.

"Yo vampires!" I shouted at them. I had made myself move so I was right behind them. Their faces! It was hilarious; I thought I might wet myself. Then it all went wrong.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett said with a furious look on his face.

"Look Emmett, I know what you are, let's not have the whole 'what are you saying' thing." I felt totally relaxed, in theory. "Ah, would you stop doing that!" I yelled at Edward who kept trying to read my mind. I turned to face him. "I would prefer it, Edward Cullen, if you would stop reading my mind please." They all gasped and looked at me.

"_How does she know you know your name?" Alice thought looking at Edward knowing he could hear her_

"_Is something you're not telling us brother?" Emmett thought winking at Edward. He glared at him._

"Look I am sorry, but it is very clear." I looked at their faces; I could see that I needed to prove that I wasn't stupid. "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward." I listed their names from the left to right around the table and smiled smugly to myself, whilst completely ignoring Emmett's thought. Their faces all looked confused. "Look I am sorry but I have no time to explain right now. I know who you are."

"We don't know what you mean." Alice said in a calm and clear voice.

"I am sorry, I am here to help." I looked at their faces, still confused. "You're vampires. You are incredibly fast and strong. Your skin is ice cold and pale white. I am sorry but you stick out like a sore thumb, even if I didn't know who I was looking for." I spoke to them calmly; I wasn't sure at the time the way they would react.

"_What is she talking about? How would she know that?" Alice thought. "I didn't even see her coming, this is so confusing!"_

"_I don't understand, what is she? A monster?" Emmett thought. _Great, know I was a monster. That's rich coming from a bunch of vampires. Anyway I didn't want to stick around.

"Look guys, I know you don't get it,"

"_Nope I definitely don't," Rosalie thought. _I am very good you see, I can read minds, like Edward, but better. Bella, the girl across the canteen, Edward couldn't read her mind. I could. He didn't understand why he couldn't, but he will with time.

"I am gonna go now," I said to them, trying to get back on the task at hand. "here." I said throwing something at Edward. "Like I said I am here to help you lot. I will explain it all later. Tonight, sit down together with Carlisle and Esme and click that. I will come, if I am not busy, straight away. If I am busy however I will come within an hour. If I then don't come click it again and then wait another hour again before you click it once more." I explained it all and watched them as their faces as they tried to work out what I was and how I knew so much about them.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Edward questioned, he was expressing all of their feelings.

"Don't worry Vamps." I calmed them. "I am worse than you are, but like I said before, I am here to help. Not to cause you pain."

"_Yeah right like you could cause are pain!" Emmett thought with complete smugness._

"I can cause you more pain than you can ever imagine Emmett. More than any vampire could think of. But I am a monster, no I am good monster. Who can cause pain and hurt. Feelings, Jasper you deal with that don't you; I can do that as well. Look I have to get going but I will see you later. By the way there is no way you can avoid me. If you don't click that to call me, I will come anyway. You know I may look I am enjoying this but I do have a life and I need to get back to it. Bye Vamps, enjoy your lunch... umm never mind." I said causally waving my hand as if to ignore my last comment.

"Do you mind," Jasper shouted suddenly, "we actually live here and we would rather you stop calling us silly name. It is not true."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Jasper. They can't see me. I made it so." I turned to walk away and looked back at their shocked expressions. "Look I will prove it," I said wanting them to trust me. So I ran straight up to Mike Newton. An annoying boy that Bella was sitting with. I didn't want to draw to much attention to Bella as that may change the future. I ran up to Mike and danced around in front of him screaming his name.

"Mike, Mike! The Cullens are vampires and are going to suck your blood!" He did nothing, and didn't react at all. Like I said they couldn't see me.

"I won't be revealing you secret. Well yet anyway." I continued to walk away but suddenly felt the erg to say something. "I am sorry but maybe I am enjoying this. Got to go bye!" I turned round to see what they looked like and with a click of my fingers I was gone. From their world to mine.

**Thanks for reading **

**Journalwriterx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- **

**Here it is Chapter 2, enjoy! Don't forget to read and review… xxx**

"Katy Taylor! What time do you call this?" my mum yelled as I strolled casually through the door.

"Mum give me a break." I yelled back. I was sick of my mum sometimes. I was hoping the Cullen family would welcome me so I could get away from my family. My Mum-Jill, Stepdad-Mark and annoying older brother-Josh. Oh and if you count Sam, my amazing and dazzling boyfriend. I wish. He is the most gorgeous boy I know. He is 16 the same age as Josh. I am 15 so there is some hope. Josh and Sam have been best friends forever. Josh knows I like Sam, he is just so horrible that he pretends that I don't. Sam doesn't have a girlfriend and I feel that now it must be my chance. I guess Josh just thinks he has a right to cause me pain. As an older brother he is the most important out of the pair of us. Not! My whole family knows about my gift, even Sam as he had walked in on me once levitating a chair. Apart from my family and close friend, Lucy, Sam is the only one that knows about my little secret.

"So where have you been?" My mum questioned, interrupting my trail of thought.

"I went to visit some people." I said calm and clear. I couldn't say I went to go and see some vampires or the Cullen family. It was against the rules to tell anyone except your true love. And how I am meant to find the right person I don't know. But I will have to figure it out someday.

"Oh, are they nice?" my mum pushed knowing straight away what I was talking about!

"You know I am not allowed to tell you that. It is against the rules. Out of all people, mum you should know." My mum gave this gene to me because she got it off her mum. I got it because I am the only girl my mum gave birth to. Unless if you count Josh as a girl; which I do sometimes. If Josh had been a girl then he would have got it because he would have been the oldest. Then he would know how hard it is and next time he wouldn't take the mick. My mum has a sister but because she is the oldest she got the gene. It has been passed down generation to generation. And at the moment it was my time to shine. Hufff…. Yeah right. Suddenly my phone started to ring. It was Lucy, my best buddy. I could always depend on her to cheer me up. Time for me to at least listen to someone normal for once.

"Hey babe!" Lucy shouted down the phone at me. "I tried to ring you."

"Yeah sorry about that I was in a different world." I laughed, it was a little private joke between us because I actually was in a different world. It is so funny at school when I say that to teachers after I have been called. They think I am being stupid when Lucy and I burst out laughing, but they don't know what is really going on.

Lucy laughed as well "Katy you always know how to cheer me up. I am so grateful sometimes to have a friend like you."

"What is going on Lucy?" I asked, could always tell when there was something wrong with Lucy. That is partly why we are best friends. We just get each other.

"My boyfriend, Tom he broke up with me." And with that she began to cry. Lucy is so lucky; she is so so pretty that she always has a boyfriend. But like time they move on and she gets upset for a week. Until they ask to have her back or she finds a new boyfriend altogether.

"Ohhh! Are you ok?" I questioned carefully not wanting to hurt her feelings. I love Lucy but sometimes I get really annoyed about the way she treats guys, like they are puppets on a string. She gets them to run around after her before they break up and she moves on faster than you can say 'lightning speed baby'

"I am fine, what about you? What are your new people like?" she knew she wasn't meant to ask me but she always tried to trick me into to telling her things I shouldn't. What she doesn't understand is that I have once told her stuff I shouldn't and instead of paying for it later, I wiped her mind of what I had said to her. She never knew, if she did she would recover the memory and I would be back to square one, because things are never forgotten and they are always there to be remembered.

"You know I can't tell you anything to do with it."

"I know," she said. "But it was worth a try."

"Well what you up to then?" I asked her trying to make a new conversation.

"Ohh nothing. I actually need to do some homework." She said.

"Ok see you soon."

"Bye." It was just like Lucy to try and get out of a conversation when she didn't want to be in it. I put the phone down and looked at my screen background. Lucy and I standing there smiling.

"Oi, you!" Josh shouted at me.

"What do you want animal." I said trying to annoy him.

"Sam is coming to sleep over tonight so we can watch the midnight movie. So I want you out of my hair. Ok?" Josh said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said brushing it off. I didn't want to sound too keen. I was, but I didn't want Josh to know. He might get all weird about it and I don't want that to happen. I had to think of a plan that would forward my none existent relationship with Sam. I had to find away to impress him. Make him see how great I am. Let me think, if he is staying over then he would be sleeping in the sitting room. So that meant if I was wearing a nice little thing then I could walk past. I could pretend that I was getting a drink. I could wear something really, well nice. ;) Nothing too in your face. Normally I wear tracksuit bottom and a short sleeved top. Maybe I could wear some shorts and a little top. That might get me some attention.

**Thanks for reading **

**Journalwriterx**


End file.
